


Fighting Boredom

by ArasMRinga



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Out of Character, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: It was a sea of boredom as of late since Haruhi had taken a leave of absence from the club...“Oh, ladies don’t fret. Yes, it’s true we miss our beloved Haruhi, but the host club is full of members who can spark the flames of pleasure into the hearts of any princess.” Tamaki was playing into his act. “You see. Even the Hitachiin brothers are bursting forth pleasure in the form of games and pranks.” This statement only served to agitate the boys even further.That’s when they shared a look of Loki between themselves as the ultimate plan swirled inside their heads.“Hik-Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you-”“Let us spark flames of pleasure in you Tamaki-senpai.”“Stop throwing my own words back in my face. I don’t want to…”“They never have to know.” Honey leaned over and brushed his nose against Tamaki’s. His innocent smile was back. “Besides, isn’t this what a host club is supposed to do? Bringing lovers together through the bonds of a host?”
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Morinozuka Takashi, Suoh Tamaki/Hitachiin Hikaru/Takashi Morinozuka
Kudos: 31





	Fighting Boredom

The music room was a buzz. Tamaki, the Prince of the Ouran High School Host Club, was berarding around in a complete funk. 

It was the twins. The devils in disguise, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, were up to their no-good schemes. Playing their fellow hosts as much as the ladies. 

Today was full of sense-alarming pranks. Ice cubes on the chair. Blows to the back of the neck. They even got a centipede down Lord Tamaki’s shirt. Even though their senior hosts were at their wits’ end, it wasn’t enough for the pair of identical twins. 

Boredom was a fishhook, quick to catch and hell to remove. 

It was a sea of boredom as of late since Haruhi had taken a leave of absence from the club. It was only a few days as she visited her ill relative in the country, but there was only so much they could take with her being away. The twins were without their only source of entertainment during class, thus craved it even more intensely at the club. Tamaki was distraught with worry and daydreams about Haruhi’s broken heart if they didn’t follow her immediately. Consequently, Kyoya was so busy wrangling Tamaki that he put sweet orders to the backseat and let the guests, and Honey, do without for the time being. 

The club was a phantom zone. Full of anguish, misery, and boys too pretty not to attract attention when they were troubled. Many of the girls brought them gifts to try to raise their spirits but they could tell nothing was working. 

“Oh, it’s so terrible.” One of them cried as she sat watching Honey sulk against Mori over the back of the sofa she was with Tamaki. 

“What is my princess?” Tamaki tried to ask lovingly but came off as more of a wounded puppy. 

“The host club just isn’t the same anymore without Haruhi around.”

“How did you ever get by before?” Another guest added. “It’s like all the pleasure has been drained from the club.”

Unfortunately for Tamaki, the twins were stalking around the room when he replied. 

“Oh, ladies don’t fret. Yes, it’s true we miss our beloved Haruhi, but the host club is full of members who can spark the flames of pleasure into the hearts of any princess.” Tamaki was playing into his act once more, returning to it after his mind had wandered off. “Take me for example. I can feel the presence of every princess in this room and let it flow through me like a fountain of passion. It bursts forth streams of love for you beautiful ladies and nothing can dam its river.” 

Just as Tamaki finished his romantic overture, the twins threw a water balloon at his face. At that point, Tamaki was beyond gracing the twins with an appropriate response. Instead, he managed to control himself long enough to finish his point. 

“You see. Even the Hitachiin brothers are bursting forth pleasure in the form of games and pranks.” This statement only served to agitate the boys even further. 

That’s when they shared a look of Loki between themselves as the ultimate plan swirled inside their heads. 

Once all the ladies had been dismissed for the day and the Host Club was closed, Tamaki was about ready to chew the twins into a million little pieces. His mind kept going back to what the girls had said. They never used to be like this. Sure, they’d pull pranks on everyone now and again, but it was never so bad that they’d humiliate him in front of their clients. 

“ALRIGHT!” He declared as the others were cleaning up the clubroom for the day. “You two.” 

A finger pointed straight at the twins and they looked back in surprise. 

“What exactly has gotten into you lately?”

“Whatever do you mean, Boss?” They asked together, wicked smiles on their faces.

“You know exactly what I mean. Why are you so adamant to cause a scene in the club room?”

Hikaru sneered deeply and Tamaki could see the way Kaoru watched his brother with fear. 

“As if you didn’t know.” Hikaru accused harshly. 

“Hikaru, don’t.” Kaoru pleaded with his twin, trying to hold him back from spilling their intentions. 

Mori, Honey and Kyoya watched on as Tamaki stood in shock at the twins. Hikaru bowed his head as if trying to collect himself. However, they all knew that once either of them made up their mind to say something, there wasn’t a force in all of Japan that could hold it back. 

“I’m sick and tired of Haruhi being to only one who can bring all of us joy anymore.”

Now, Tamaki being a giant idiot automatically assumed he knew exactly what Hikaru was talking about and interrupted him. 

“Oh, I see.” He said with a flick of his wrist and the king in his voice. “It’s about time we had some host bonding time. So, today after school we will visit the Hitachiin estate together.”

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. 

\---

“Hik-Hikaru? What are you-” Tamaki felt his back hit the wall and gasped as he could no longer back away from the red-head's advances. 

Hikaru’s one hand crept up Tamaki’s school dress shirt, his fingers peppered up his abdomen, while the other grasped his tie. In a low whisper, Hikaru looked the prince dead in the eye. “Beginning the bonding, Boss.” 

Behind them, Kaoru watched his brother’s back and chuckled to himself at the frantic sweep of their lord’s eyes as he panicked trying to comprehend what they were on about. 

He had been so enthusiastic to rectify whatever had them misbehaving that he had come straight over to their house instead of swinging by his own like the others. Which left him at their mercy. 

“Why won’t the two of you ever be serious?” Tamaki inquired as he noticed Kaoru’s amusement and assumed they were playing yet another prank on him. 

“Whoever said we weren’t being serious?” They replied together, which suddenly had a completely different effect than usual. It was like a stereo of mischief that turned Tamaki’s knees from bone to tofu. 

Kaoru joined his double on top of Tamaki and helped by capturing the blond’s wrists and holding them against the wall. Hikaru took the opening to travel up Tamaki’s now unguarded sides and bunch his shirt up at his armpits. 

“What are you doi-!” Tamaki cut off with a surprised gasp as Hikaru blew on his nipple and Kaoru licked his fingertips. He couldn’t understand how they could possibly know exactly when each other would act but it was unnerving. “Hold on!” 

“Not today, Boss.” Kaoru refused sinfully as he held fast against Tamaki’s struggling. 

Hikaru began to massage Tamaki’s chest as he lifted his head to add, “Let us spark flames of pleasure in you Tamaki-senpai.” Tamaki gulped as the steady hands that groped him dropped and returned to unbutton his shirt. It wasn’t until his shirt was quickly undone and his tie lay bunched on the floor that Tamaki could get past the lump in his throat long enough to try and protest again. 

“Stop throwing my own words back in my face. I don’t want to…” Tamaki didn’t even know exactly what they were intending but all he could gather was that they weren’t satisfied with just his chest being exposed. 

On cue Hikaru reached for his belt. Before Tamaki could warn him off he was yanked forward by the seat of his pants and the hands that had been holding him to the wall vanished. He stumbled forward until Kaoru corrected him by pulling back on his suit jacket. It slipped off his shoulders and trapped his hands, as his shirt stuck just below the elbow. With his hands held back by his clothes and Kaoru holding his torso high with his arms hooked under the Prince’s, Hikaru was free to undo Tamaki’s belt.

“Hikaru,” Tamaki’s throat closed around his words and choked them off in a high pitched squeak. “Hikaru, what are you…?” It didn’t matter that Hikaru was clearing rubbing his palm along the outline of Tamaki’s member, he just couldn’t keep up with the sensations his brain was feeling. 

“You know what he’s doing, Senpai.” Kaoru smiled beside Tamaki’s ear at the flash of his eyes pointing to him. “You know how this goes from all of Hikaru and my sketches.”

Hikaru peered up from where he was undoing Tamaki’s pants and slowly gliding the zipper down. Both the twins’ eyes were glued on Tamaki’s bashful reactions as they toyed with his body in ways far more explicit than anything they would ever do in the club room. The blond prince’s cheeks were redder than rose petals and he squirmed wildly in their hands. When Hikaru began to slide his underwear down Tamaki finally quit passively grappling to pull away.

“W-Wait! What about Honey and Mor-EE?!” Tamaki’s spine shot straight and he recoiled as Hikaru took hold of his semi-hard dick. Butterflies filled his stomach and the swarm inside him made him feel like he wanted to puke. The twins just kept up their carnal gazes and tone, ignoring the weak pleas of their president as they stroked his most sensitive parts. 

“We instructed the staff to let them up when they arrive,” Hikaru began and let his brother finish. 

“But don’t worry. We also told them that we were not to be, disturbed.” Kaoru lowered his voice even more with that final word and the implications alongside the tweak to his nipples had Tamaki's mouth falling open with another indecent gasp.

With his knees quaking on either side of Hikaru’s shoulders, his member swelling in his hand and his upper body bound by his brother, Tamaki was slowly losing the ability to form coherent thought. 

“Would you prefer we move this to the bed, Tamaki?” Kaoru twisted Tamaki’s chin toward him and his lips shook at the look of evil bliss on his face. 

“Kaoru,” Tamaki whined. His head was spinning at the teasing touches they were torturing him with. His chest felt heavy and tingly from all the patterns Kaoru had drawn over his skin and his dick was throbbing from the achingly slow yet strong handjob Hikaru was giving him. “Hikaru.”

“We’ll take that as a yes.” The united voice was all the warning Tamaki had before he was lifted from both ends and carried over to their larger than a king-sized bed. 

Hitting the mattress, Tamaki found himself without any of his uniform. His naked form had only the sheets and the twins to cover it and the sheet option was discarded as soon as the two Hitachiins crawled on top of him. Both attacked his upper body at first. Hikaru attached his lips around the skin of Tamaki’s neck and sucked vigorously. Wincing at the pressure, Tamaki could barely register all the attention they were giving him. Hands were in his hair, on his chest and beyond. Pulls and caresses were coming from every direction and means and there was no way Tamaki could identify who was doing what because it was all happening so fast. 

“Wa-wait. Wait. Hold on a minute.” Tamaki tried to push against one of their shoulders, his legs kicking weakly below them where they knelt over him. Instead of stopping, one hand yanked on his hair and during his gasp, a tongue found its way into his throat. 

The kiss was dizzying enough with the tongue that danced across his teeth and battled with him until no air remained in his lungs, but it was made worse by the other mouth nipping love bites up from his collarbone to his ear. Fists feebly fought against whichever of them was kissing him senseless and his eyes flew open when a moist tongue licked inside his ear. 

“Ahh~” Suoh panted hotly when he was finally let up for air. A string of saliva connected their mouths together and Tamaki could finally tell that it was Kaoru who had kissed him. 

Desperately, he grabbed for the twins’ collars. “Wait. Please, stop.”

They did. Watching the way Tamaki’s grip shook on their collars, the twins settled on either side of him and gave him a moment to compose himself. Although not completely, since they were still excited and touchy. With one hand linked with one of them on each side, Tamaki took the lapse to catch his breath. 

His skin was on fire and his head wasn’t much better. 

“Senpai?” Tamaki jolted back at the word and saw that Kaoru was meekly chewing on his index finger. “Don’t you want us to make you feel good?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want it. Well, it was. They were all boys, and it was the twins, and what would Haruhi think? Oh, god, Haruhi! 

Tamaki started again, going to leave the bed and the house altogether. His face had suddenly begun to feel like it was going to melt off. However, Hikaru hugged him and pulled him back. 

“We can’t-” Tamaki tried to explain away the burning Hikaru’s hands had on his skin. Tried to ignore the way his member hadn’t even calmed since they’d stopped aggressively touching him. He tried, but it didn’t help the fact that he was horny. 

“Of course you can, Tama-chan.” 

They all jumped.

In the doorway stood Mori and Honey. Honey looked at them and he wasn’t as much as the cute innocent boy they were used to. It was kind of like how he could look if he’d been denied sweets, but they knew that couldn’t be the case since the only reason they hadn’t come straight here with them was because Mori took Honey to get some cake. Instead, Mori and Honey stood there in their home clothes taking in the sight of Tamaki lying naked between the fully-clothed Kaoru and Hikaru. 

“Hon-ney! M-Mori!” Tamaki exclaimed. He began to struggle to get up again but his limbs got caught in the sheets and he fumbled as much with his body as he did with his words. “This-this isn’t what it- It’s not what it looks like. We were- They were. I mean, we weren’t- it’s not…”

While Tamaki was distracted with his own ramblings, Honey and Mori had caught eyes with the twins and exchanged looks that said that they would take over. Then, before Tamaki even knew they’d done anything they’d already removed their slippers, rolled up their sleeves, and moved onto the bed. 

“It’s okay Tama-chan!” Honey got in close to Tamaki and the proximity made his breath hitch. Their noses were almost touching. His syrupy sweet voice and breath was ghosting over his flushed face. The smoldering gaze of his caramel eyes so near and intense, Tamaki felt like he had somehow turned into a dessert Honey was about to devour. “We’re just going to play a game, okay?”

“But Honey-senpai–” The president still was hesitant but the small senior shut him up with a finger pressed to his protesting mouth. He brought their chests together, closing Tamaki in slowly but surely, however he kept his lips off Tamaki as he spoke.

“Relax, Tama-chan. We promise, this will never leave this room. Besides, don’t you want to get back at the twins for all the trouble they’ve caused today?” At that, Tamaki heard a faint gasp and looked past Honey for the first time since he’d gotten on the bed.

Before him on the edge of the bed, Mori-senpai was holding each of the twins against his sides. His fingers were pressing against their groins and the set of twins wore identical blushes. Tamaki couldn’t speak, the sight too tantalizing and shocking to form words. Honey, however, did not have that problem. 

“Takashi,” he addressed his friend, to which Mori perked up and gave all his attention to the smaller boy. “I think Tama-chan would appreciate it if you could show Hika-chan and Kao-chan what it feels like.”

Mori nods sharply and wastes no time getting to work treating the twins the same way they were treating Tamaki. He brought his large hands up their torsos and groped them roughly. 

“Wha-?”

“Wait-!” Neither of them knows what to do, the manhandling strong enough even with only one arm each that resistance is practically futile. Once their breathing begins to speed up, Mori lifts his head up to their faces. 

“M-Mori-” Hikaru’s eyelashes are fluttering as he attempts to fight the heat building in his body. Kaoru on the other hand, has his eyes shut tight and is worrying his lip between his teeth. All their senior has really done is feel up their chests and play with their nipples a little, but with the earlier play with Tamaki, the calluses of his fingers and the piercing eyes of the two blonds watching them, they are already hard and throbbing in their pants. 

Suddenly, Mori pulls his arm away from Hikaru’s chest and draws it to his back. A hard shove there has Hikaru falling forward.

“Ahhh,” He gasps and hits the mattresses with a cushioned thud hard enough he practically bounces back. It works perfectly for what Mori intended as the tall boy moves in and straddles the twin in a practiced motion of taking the mount. Kaoru is pulled along and the sudden movement causes his eyes to bolt open and his mouth to drop in surprise. Hikaru reacts exactly the same and he keens at the pressure of Mori on top of him. 

“How’d it get like this?” Hikaru asks cheekily but gulps drastically when Mori leans back and uses the movement as an excuse to thrust his hips over him.

Straight-backed, Mori peers down at Hikaru and the stare seems to say, ‘stay put’. Then, without warning, he turns sharply and yanks Kaoru’s lips to his. There are audible intakes of breath from Tamaki and Hikaru at the display and Kaoru shakes at the pressure and intensity of Mori’s lips and searching tongue. 

Honey, who’s sat beside Tamaki looking on at the show and worked his shirt and pants off, scoots closer. On his knees, he comes into Hikaru’s view. Hikaru’s gaze shifts from Mori and his brother making out above him to Honey’s grinning face. Once his attention has shifted, Honey sneaks back and grabs Tamaki’s hand. He brings Tamaki forward too by that gentle pull and places his hand on Hikaru’s collar.

“You should help Takashi undress Hika-chan and Kao-chan too,” the boy lolita says. There’s an awkward moment where Hikaru’s and Tamaki’s eyes lock.

“Go ahead, Boss.” Hikaru tries to say with pride but the breathiness in his voice isn’t very convincing. Though Tamaki has become uncharacteristically quiet, distancing these strange actions from his usual self with silence, there’s still a bit of that charming and leader personality within him. With a deep breath he brings his hands out like suggested and begins unbuttoning Hikaru’s top like had been done to him. 

Honey smiles at Tamaki’s willingness, then up at where Mori has finally broken away from Kaoru and the string of saliva connecting their lips breaks due to Kaoru’s panting. The blond moves those final inches to the other Hitachiin brother and places his arms around his shoulders.

“Honey-senpai?” Kaoru utters softly and almost reverently as their faces get intimately close. Kaoru’s lips are a bit swollen and his cheeks are pink with eyes blown wide.Their eye-contact is broken by Tamaki groaning loudly. The whole group is captivated by it. Kaoru and Honey look down and see Hikaru has taken the boss’ hardness into his mouth when Tamaki had leaned over him to finish undoing his shirt.

“Hik-Hikaru!” Tamaki whines as they see and hear him suck on the sensitive organ between his lips. Mori reaches out and takes hold of Tamaki which for a second the boy thinks is his salvation, but however is just the senior moving Tamaki enough so that he can undo Hikaru’s pants. Hikaru has grabbed Tamaki by the hips so that he can’t move away from him. Honey and Kaoru watch the chain reaction of Mori removing Hikaru’s bottoms and rubbing his throbbing penis causing Hikaru to moan around Tamaki and Tamaki shouting out at the vibration of it. 

Kaoru nearly whimpers at the orchestra of sounds to which he draws Honey’s attention back to him. “Come here, Kao-chan,” he beckons as he stands up against the bed. 

Kaoru follows and Honey makes quick work removing all the egregious clothing still blocking Kaoru’s skin from him. He hums at the sight and moves in to plant kisses across Kaoru’s chest.

“Honey-senpai,” Kaoru can’t think of anything else to say. It’s so strange to see him like this. Cute and innocent, given. Fierce during combat, of course. But lusting and wanton? It made his stomach flip and his toes curl. 

Despite his size, Honey begins massaging Kaoru’s body with hands clutching demandingly along his flesh. They grind against each other and every bump of friction to their members has Kaoru especially vocal. “Ahh, ah, mmm, Honey- ah, I-”

“Takashi?” Honey calls, cutting off Kaoru’s broken string of moans with a firm hold on his hip.

Takashi looks back at the two and multitasks while grinding his hips against Hikaru and holding Tamaki upright against his chest. The blond is squirming drastically against Mori’s chest as Hikaru follows his instructions to eat out Tamaki’s ass after leaving his cock neglected between his twitching legs. 

“~Mmhmm~” The moans blurred together from Hikaru and Tamaki as both received sensations that drove their primal needs higher and higher. 

“Hold Kaoru, I’m going to find supplies.” They pass the pliant twin between them. He’s guided by Mori to lie chest down beside Hikaru and thus hits the mattress softly after. Mori leans over and gropes and teases Kaoru’s ass. The large man has his hands very full between the three of them, alternating between paying special attention to Hikaru’s trapped groin, Tamaki’s shivering neck and Kaoru’s waiting behind. His fingers find Kaoru’s perineum and feel him jerk and moan as he rubs the area affectionately. 

“Ahh, ahh, Mori-” Tamaki heaves as Hikaru continues to lick and suck at him. All this gets him is another tongue on his heated skin as Takashi licks along his sweating jawline and down his neck all the way to his collarbone.

Now it’s Hikaru’s turn to be desperate as he’s been stuck underneath his two upperclassmen. “Mori-senpai, please, please let me up,” he asks, holding Tamaki’s hips above him. 

“Alright.” It’s the deep short type of answer they expect from Mori, but when he hoists Tamaki up by the waist and plants him on the empty side of Hikaru, they do not expect him to line all three of them up with their asses up. 

Just then Mitsukuni returns and waves a bottle of lube he found in the air triumphantly. The three under Mori can only stare at him and it with their eyes wide and their mouths agape.

“Time to move our game up a level,” he declares with a loud pop of the bottle opening. 

Tamaki takes a big gulp and shifts his arms under himself stronger. “Are you sure?”

“What do you mean?” Honey asks in a way that might have been considered innocently if it weren’t for the twitching of his dick against his abs and the lube he rubbed between his fingers.

“What are you going to do?” Tamaki tried asking even as Mori and Honey spread their legs open.

“Oh Tama-chan,” Mitsukuni spoke lasciviously. “We’re going to open up your ass like a present. Inside, you’ll feel stuffed and warm and it’s going to feel really good. So just relax and let us stretch you out.”

With that, Mori rubbed a finger into Hikaru and Tamaki while Honey took the plunge into Kaoru.

“Hm~ ah- Why-? Why are all of us- ah -getting prepped?” Hikaru asked as Mori pushed into the knuckle. Kaoru and him were no longer a coherent duet but Kaoru was able to moan along with his twin as he spoke. Leaning down, Mori licked along the reddened and glistening backs of Tamaki and Hikaru, trying to help them relax. 

“That’s a silly question, Hika-chan,” Honey giggled even as he flipped his brother onto his back and lowered himself to kiss his way up Kaoru’s abs and chest. Once he’d made it as far as he could reach he looked sidelong at the two laying besides them and smirked. “You’re all being fucked today.”

The uncharacteristic crudeness from Mitsukuni had Kaoru’s prick jumping. His fists held tightly to the bedsheets as he felt that small, soft and wet tongue glide along the ridges of his pecs and around his nipple. 

The slow process of getting first one, then two, then three fingers into each of the tight puckering holes turned the three on the bed to whimpering wiggling messes. None of them could hold back their wanton cries and all were sporting tiny pools of precum on their abdomens. 

“Please-please, I can’t take it anymore!” Kaoru wailed as Honey found that spot in him that made him see stars for the unknown time. “Please, let me cum, Honey-senpai.”

Hikaru and Tamaki moaned in agreement as their toes curled in tight and shook with anticipation of ejactulation. The build up to orgasm had been slow, with discomfort initially dampening their pleasure, but the longer this went on the less patient they became. 

“Tsk,” Honey clicked his tongue and drew back from Kaoru, pulling Mori back with him. “You three are so selfish,” he pouted. “You haven’t even noticed that Takashi has been suffering all this time.”

They looked over to their senpai and realized that out of all of them he is the only one still wearing his clothes. His pants have a huge tent bulging in them and his face is twisted up. 

Then, Mitsukuni climbs up his back like he often does but this time his nakedness and diluted eyes creep with him. Once he’s all the way up he wraps his legs around Takashi’s chest and leans into his friend’s ear. “You don’t have to stay quiet, Takashi,” Honey tells him before licking a strip around the lobe of his ear. 

Mori’s answering grunt is enough for the three on the bed to almost lose it. Mori looked so… 

“Fuck…” Hikaru breathed. Mori stood there, blush blooming across his cheeks as Mitsukuni’s tongue travelled from his ear downways. They could see his stance stutter as he struggled to stay upright. His chest rose and fell sporadically also. 

After Honey has waited for Mori to speak for a couple beats he decides they all need some more prompting. “I can’t be with Takashi,” he states while rubbing his palm along Mori’s shoulder. “It’d be too awkward after. So who wants him?”

There’s a sinful beat where Mitsukuni pins his kouhai with a beastly stare before he goes on in a deeper tone. “Or… who do you want, Takashi?”

Takashi’s eyes jolted open from where they had been scrunched closed. Mitsukuni’s blatant humping of his back and gouging words making his vision swim a little due to the prolonged pain between his legs. He surveys the three sprawled across the sheets. It had been obvious since earlier that Honey wanted Kaoru, likely due to the angelic glow of pleasure that was coming off of him. Unlike the other two, who for one reason or another weren’t fully giving themselves into it. But he had felt the two of them while they prepped and he knew what he wanted.

Hikaru saw his senpai’s eyes shift to him like a predator spotting prey and a shiver ran through him. Mori didn’t have to say anything else. With that look it was decided. Mitsukuni hopped off of him, undoing and removing Takashi’s tortuous pants before standing back and watching as Hikaru was cornered. 

The first-year had just enough time to scoot back further onto the bed before the large boy pinned his shoulders to the mattress and kissed him deeply. His air was knocked from his lungs and his legs twitched. In frantic panic, one of his knees jutted up and grazed the neglected and throbbing cock standing proudly. Mori groaned and that groan turned into a growl as his hands flew down and grabbed Hikaru’s thighs. 

“Hmm-” Hikaru grunted as he’s yanked hard onto his back and fell away from his senpai’s hungry lips. “Ahhh!” 

His yelp came from the tip of Mori’s dick finding his entrance and his hands flung out desperately. They found purchase on Mori’s pecs but that couldn’t deter his advances. Head bowing over Hikaru’s neck and teeth nipping at his flesh, Mori slowly sunk in. Hikaru’s spine sprung off the bed and his cries filled the room. 

“Hikaru!” Tamaki was suddenly in Hikaru’s blinded vision and his voice cut sharply as a new tongue entered his mouth. It was the first time they kissed and it left Hikaru feeling dizzy and light-headed. Somehow amongst all the craziness, Tamaki was still as princely and tender as ever. But that tenderness was uncut by the fullness that was spreading through him. Mori hadn’t rushed things because the stretch was so much more intense than the fingers could ever be. 

“Ah-ah-” Hikaru continues to moan and grab Mori as his legs fall apart and Mori buries deeper and deeper. 

Across him on the bed, only a metre away in reality but seemingly a lightyear, Kaoru watches where his brother and his upperclassman are connected. He sees the way Tamaki is knelt beside Hikaru’s shoulders and sits poised to jump in and kiss his brother’s cries away. But mainly, he feels the lump in his throat as his imagination tries to picture what Hikaru must be feeling to make his face and voice be washed with so much bliss. 

“Kaoru~” Kaoru is shocked out of his thoughts by Honey pulling on his neck and turning his head to him. The smaller martial arts master grins when Kaoru looks at him, but that grin turns into an almost evil smirk when he sees the twin’s eyes snap down to his erection.

“Do you want it?” Honey asks, leaning away a tad. Unconsciously, Kaoru follows the movement and by the time he realizes it, Honey has lashed out and caught his neck in his hand. “Come get it then.”

Honey’s other hand drifts down and pulls at Kaoru’s hip just as his feet kick out. Kaoru feels himself falling forward and goes to catch himself but manages to find his face hovering on top of Mitsukuni’s. 

“That’s better,” he says as he shifts and secures Kaoru’s position straddling his hips. 

“What-?” Kaoru starts to question before he feels those strong hands grip tightly to his hips to guide them over his standing and drooling prick.

Honey says nothing else, just looks up at Kaoru as his fingers reach back and pull his cheeks apart to make room for his dick. Taking deep shaky breaths Kaoru let’s it happen, lowering himself and sucking in his nerves as the weight and heat hits him.

“Yeah, that’s it Kaoru. Just breath. Relax.” Mitsukuni soothed as their connection got deeper and deeper. “Hmm, you feel so good. Kaoru.”

Hearing his name, his real name instead of his nickname made his cheekbones feel heavy underneath his burning cheeks and he pulled his lip in between his teeth. When he felt his ass hit the hips he was sitting on his lip escaped with a shuddering gasp. He couldn’t move and just sat and felt Honey inside of him for what felt like an impossible amount of time. 

“Kaoru,” Honey lifted his hand up to grab his chin. “Look.” Turning his chin to the side he does look. And sees his brother’s eyes glazed over and lidded. Was that what he looked like? Could it be? He figured it must be, but he wasn’t being fucked by Mori’s large dick like Hikaru. 

They had changed positions and now had Hikaru on his side with Mori holding his leg high. The piston of Mori’s hips was encored by Hikaru’s weeping dick bouncing against his abs and his voice echoing out of him. It looked like he could control his voice just as much as his dick and it surprised Kaoru that he hadn’t really heard him that much before. Normally, he wouldn’t be aware of anyone more than Hikaru, but being entered by Honey had taken every fibre of his being.

With that thought he turned back, suddenly restless with the stillness he had needed a moment ago, but Honey wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was looking beyond Mori and Hikaru. At Tamaki.

Tamaki had fallen back away from Hikaru when Mori’s desperation had changed their position. He was chewing his lips raw and rutting against a pillow in rhythm to Hikaru’s cries. His eyes were locked with their bodies and longing and admiration was written clearly across that flushed face. 

“Takashi!” Honey’s voice snapped his friend out of his carnal pounding and he stilled to Hikaru’s exasperated groaning. “You forgot to take care of Tama-chan.”

Kaoru glanced at Honey at that, wondering why he was treated to his name while the boss wasn’t, but he didn’t have long to think. Honey snapped his hips up suddenly and punched a moan out of him so loud he was embarrassed. 

He slapped his hands up to his mouth but it was too late, they were all looking at him. Honey kept on thrusting into him with force and it took all his strength to keep his voice muffled behind his hands.

“Don’t.” The order came from Takashi and it shocked Kaoru enough that his head snapped to the side. He locked eyes with Mori. “I want to hear you.”

That was all it took for Kaoru to drop his hands and let the moaning escape him. Honey’s hands rocking his hips was enough to make him see white, but not before he saw Mori’s satisfied expression. He glimpsed Mori beckoning to Tamaki before witnessing Hikaru be lifted straight off the bed by his thighs.

On reflex, Hikaru snapped back and grappled to get a hold of something. His fingers dug sharply into Mori’s dark hair and he moaned deeply. Mori was so deep in him, the angle hitting so right. The tension in his body was enough that he felt like he was going to break like a taut bowstring. 

“Mori-!” He couldn’t keep his eyes open as Mori ground against him in this impossible position. With his legs held open underneath the knees and lifted up to match the height of Mori’s kneeling hips, Hikaru was on full display for all eyes to see. 

He could feel lips sucking at his neck and somehow his muscles tensed evermore. He felt so close. So, so very close. The hands fell away.

Hikaru felt his knees hit the sheets, but there was more warmth than just Mori’s on his back. Tamaki was laying in front of him and the sight of the prince made him stutter. But not nearly as much as Mori closing in on his ear and whispering so close he could feel the words being forced as his lips grazed him. “Are you close?”

He could only nod shallowly as he fought not to grind his hips too harshly backwards. Seeking that rough steady pounding he’d experienced earlier like water to quench a thirst.

“Can you hold it?” 

“Nn-no-…” Hikaru shook his head, bowing it away from the stomach twisting voice by his ear. One of the hands that had been resting on his shoulder blades vanished and reappeared as a strong grip around the base of his dick. “NO!”

The blocked pleasure burned the skin around his dick and at the same time as it made him cry out Mori pulled out of him. Not all the way, but enough that he suddenly felt empty as well as unsatisfied. “No~” he whined back. 

“Hikaru!” Hikaru looked over with tears in his eyes and through the moisture saw his twin. Kaoru was bouncing up and down on Honey’s dick vigorously, but managed to musture a serious look for his brother. “Remember what this was for.”

It was all Kaoru could do for Hikaru, too enthralled by his own pleasures to be too concerned, but it did enough. Peering down at Tamaki, Hikaru was able to understand. He tugged away from Mori, attempting to move over the blond.

Mori not only let him go but pushed their bodies together hard enough that Hikaru was squished between them. 

“Hikaru,” Tamaki sang as they’re lips kissed over and over. Mori busied himself with sucking more hickies into Hikaru’s neck and back, but his hands wondered.

They wondered to Hikaru’s angry dick again and guided it to Tamaki’s open hole. The two felt Mori’s intentions just as he drove into Hikaru again with enough force to rock the bed. Hikaru’s hips slapped against Tamaki’s hips so fast he had some whiplash. He couldn’t hear, couldn't think, couldn’t breath. All he could feel was the heat around him and the heat filling him. 

And Tamaki, who was being fully penetrated for the first time, utterly screamed as Hikaru opened him up. Neither of them were given much recovery since Mori saw the blissed out looks on their faces and decided not to deny the boiling in his own belly any further. Taking hold of Hikaru so hard it might bruise, he began them on a fast pace. Out and in and again and again brutally. So much so that Hikaru’s voice began growing hoarse from his crying. 

Sandwiched between the two older boys Hikaru was so completely consumed by the growing pressure behind his gut he couldn’t be aware of them. He couldn’t see how Mori had wrapped around him and was pumping Tamaki firmly to make up for the roughness. 

Tamaki could feel Hikaru twitching and swelling inside of him and realized he had to be the warning system for them. “Hik-HIkaru, are you-?” he forced out between thrusts and moans. 

“YES. I’m-I’m cum-cumming,” Hikaru answered with his arms shaking around Tamaki. Mori held him up and angled himself more steadily for a few more thrusts before he felt Hikaru spasm. 

Tamaki gazed up at his precious partners’ faces. Mori’s scrunched tight in stoic, quiet ecstasy, while Hikaru’s fell wide open in a scream that cut off halfway just as liquid heat exploded inside of him. Tamaki’s head hit the mattress hard at the feeling of being filled. If Mori’s suddenly locked stop with both his hips and his hand had anything to say, Hikaru had just felt that same delicious sensation as well. Tamaki had just enough brain capacity to realize what a probably gross thought that was, but he couldn’t care. 

The two panted heavily above him, but Mori returned to pumping Tamaki’s still highly sensitive prick. He didn’t make any move to let Hikaru up which didn’t go unnoticed when Tamaki continued to be pleasured.

“Ahh, ahh, it’s too much. It’s too much, I can’t,” he whined. Oversensitivity making him twitch horribly between them. 

“Let me help!” Honey-senpai was there to rescue Hikaru suddenly. His small hands took a hold of Hikaru’s shoulder and pulled. At the same time, Kaoru swooped in and took his chance to return his kiss with Mori. 

When Mori slipped out of Hikaru he was confused by the simultaneous sorrow and relief. Mori’s cum also began to dribble out of him and it felt weird and wrong but somehow also exhilarating. They hadn’t been safe, but raw cock had felt so good. 

“Looky Hika-chan,” Honey prompted him and guided his eyes to the state of his brother. While holding Kaoru’s cheeks apart Honey displayed the pale liquid seeping out of his twin to which both of them burned in embarrassment. “You match!”

“Honey-senpai!” They exclaimed together. 

“Let's get you washed up,” Mori said, taking each of their hands. 

Honey watched his friend lead the twins away, stealing kisses as they went, being distracted by it enough that he suspected there might be another round in it for them. Kaoru had been so beautiful riding his cock. Moaning and searching for his release selfishly. Honey didn’t mind at all and let it happen while eating up the sight of it. The sounds. The feeling of being enveloped and chosen for pleasure. He turned back to Tamaki who couldn’t help himself and had stroken out his orgasm to the recent memory of Hikaru inside him. 

“Well done, Tama-chan,” Honey soothed, running his fingers through his hair like it was precious gold. 

Tamaki groaned lowly and curled to the side. Now, that the excitement was over he was washed in anxieties and negativity. 

“Tamaki,” Honey whispered into his jaw, laying love kisses across his skin lightly. “Don’t be so worried. I already told you this was just a game. We eased the twins’ evil spirits. We bonded,” he explained lovingly.

“But-” Tamaki felt nearly choked, but swallowed the lump in his throat just enough to finish. “But what about the club? Haruhi? Kyoya?”

“They never have to know.” Honey leaned over and brushed his nose against Tamaki’s. His innocent smile was back. “Besides, isn’t this what a host club is supposed to do? Bringing lovers together through the bonds of a host?”

It was a perverted way of looking at what Tamaki had intended to create but he did understand it. In fact, a part of him saw it actually quite fitting. He imagined many of the things he’d said to their guests could have been interpreted in the same way the twins had done today. Kaoru had said that their sketches were based on these mature actions. He sighed to himself thinking about it, but felt too tired to actually do anything about it now.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Tamaki conceded. Honey just smiled and crawled around so that he was the little spoon cuddled against their president. They brought the sheets over them and settled down to maybe take a nap with each other. 

The other three joined them and none even considered what might be on the other side of the locked bedroom door, because whatever was out through wasn’t as warm or as comforting as their pile of bodies and those crumpled sheets.


End file.
